That Man from Rio
That Man from Rio (French: L'Homme de Rio) is a 1964 adventure film directed by Philippe de Broca and starring Jean-Paul Belmondo and Françoise Dorléac. It was the first film to be made by the French subsidiary of United Artists, Les Productions Artistes Associés. The film was a huge success with a total of 4,800,626 admissions in France, becoming the 5th highest earning film of the year.1 This fast-moving spoof of James Bond-type movies features striking location photography of Rio de Janeiro, Oscar Niemeyer's nascent Brasília, and Paris. At the 37th Academy Awards the film was nominated for the Oscar for Best Writing, Story and Screenplay. Contents 1 Plot 2 Cast includes 3 Reception 4 References 5 External links Plot As airman Adrien Dufourquet embarks on an 8-day leave in Paris to see his fiancée, Agnès, two South American Indians steal an Amazon statuette from a museum and force Professor Catalan, the curator, into their car. Catalan was Agnès' father's companion on an Amazon expedition during which her father died. Catalan believes that the statuette is one of three which hold the secret to an Amazon treasure. Adrien arrives in time to see the Indians abducting Agnès, the only one who knows the location of the other statuettes, and he pursues them to the airport where he steals a ticket and boards the same plane. Adrien tells the pilot that his fiancée has been abducted, but Agnès has been drugged and does not recognize him. The pilot plans to have Adrien arrested when they reach Rio de Janeiro, but Adrien eludes the police upon arrival. With the help of Sir Winston, a Brazilian bootblack, Adrien rescues Agnès. They retrieve the first statuette, but the Indians steal it back again. In Sir Winston's car, Agnès and Adrien drive to Brasília to meet Señor De Castro, a wealthy industrialist who possesses the third statuette. On the way, they come across the Indians' car with Catalan slumped inside; after picking him up, they drive on to Brasília. At a party in their honor, De Castro takes Catalan to his strong room to assure him of the statuette's safety, and Catalan, who planned the museum theft, murders him and steals the statuette. By the time Adrien discovers the body, Catalan and the Indians have abducted Agnès again and escaped in a seaplane. Adrien steals a plane and follows. In a floating jungle cafe run by Lola, the woman who financed Catalan, Adrien learns that Catalan murdered Agnès' father and that Agnès is being held in a boat. Rushing to the boat, Adrien hangs onto the side as it heads upstream and finally docks. While Catalan goes to the underground location of the treasure, Adrien kills all of Catalan's accomplices and rescues Agnès. Catalan finds the treasure, but an explosion set off by a nearby demolition crew causes him to be buried with it. Adrien and Agnès flee the jungle and arrive in Paris in time for Adrien to catch his train back to camp. Cast includes Jean-Paul Belmondo as Adrien Dufourquet Françoise Dorléac as Agnès Villermosa Jean Servais as the Professor Norbert Catalan Simone Renant as Lola Roger Dumas as Lebel, Dufourquet's buddy Daniel Ceccaldi as Police inspector Milton Ribeiro as Tupac Ubiracy de Oliveira as Sir Winston the shoeshine Sabu do Brasil Adolfo Celi as De Castro Reception The film was nominated for Best Original Screenplay at the Academy Awards2 The Dissolve gave the film a rating of three and a half stars out of five, noting that "the action moves along at such a rapid clip, there’s little time to worry about how much the plot relies on incredible coincidences".2 References 1.^ Jump up to: a b http://www.jpbox-office.com/fichfilm.php?id=9248 2.^ Jump up to: a b Clark, Craig J. (June 29, 2015). "That Man From Rio Up to His Ears". The Dissolve. Archived from the original on July 8, 2015. Retrieved July 7, 2015. External links L'Homme de Rio at the Internet Movie Database That Man From Rio at AllMovie Category:1964 action films Category:French-language films Category:1960s adventure films Category:1960s spy films Category:Adventure comedy films Category:Chase films Category:Film scores by Georges Delerue Category:Films about abduction Category:Films directed by Philippe de Broca Category:Films set in Brazil Category:Films set in Paris Category:Films set in Rio de Janeiro (city) Category:Films shot in Rio de Janeiro (city) Category:French adventure films Category:French films Category:Italian films Category:Treasure hunt films